Maybe
by sylvanius
Summary: An alternate take on a scene from RotG in which Daine discovers her feelings earlier.


**_Greetings! Here's a new one-shot...it's an alternate take on a scene from RotG where Daine and Numair fought about her staying behind with her parents. It's my take on what might have happened if Daine had heard what Broad Foot had said about Numair's feelings for her instead of falling asleep so enjoy! Thanks again to Micah Rapp Cullen for being my beta!_**

**_disclaimer: not mine  
_**

* * *

Daine pulled on her nightdress, wincing at her sore muscles. Despite her fatigue she was still outraged that Numair would even suggest that she stay behind.

"Of all the times for him to go protective on me. Maybe he ate something that was bad for him." She grumbled to Broad Foot as she climbed into bed and closed her eyes. There was a moment of silence before she heard the god's voice softly.

"Maybe he loves you." Her mind foggy with sleep she mumbled back.

"Well I care about him too, that doesn't mean I don't trust him to take care of himself though." She huffed though something was pulling at her chest, something that had been on the edge of her awareness for weeks but just out of grasp.

There was another pause before Broad Foot spoke again, even softer this time. "That's not the kind of love I am speaking of." The meaning of the gods words took a moment to sink in but when they did Daine's eyes flew open, and her breath caught.

"You can't seriously mean that he's in love with me?" She asked, half laughing at the idea as he had done so many times when accused of more than just friendly affection towards her.

"I can tell you this, whatever the man feels for you goes far beyond 'caring'. You can see it every time he looks at you. Surely even you must notice changes in him?" The god told her, almost chidingly.

Daine breathed deeply for a moment before sitting up sharply. Fair enough she'd noticed him acting differently but they were at war; everyone was different. She bit her lip thinking harder about his behavior.

It was true that everyone behaved differently in times like these, but they had been to war together before and it had never changed his treatment of her. She raced over the last few weeks rapidly in her mind, and started to add things together. The times she had caught him staring at her, or the strange look in his eyes that he sometimes had as he looked at her or the lingering touches that had lasted a little longer than usual. She had put it down to him being his usual absent minded self but then that wouldn't explain how he blushed when he was caught or his quick withdrawal after such incidents. A few times after brushing some hair out of her face he had gotten up from the dinner table and come back only to sit on the opposite side.

She shook her head, her mind reeling. If he had these feelings why hadn't he told her? Surely he would have. She felt silly immediately; of course he wouldn't have. He would have felt as if he was being unfair to her after all the talk. She knew that if she had been in his position she wouldn't even have the nerve to say anything for fear of losing him. This next thought made her catch her breath again. How _did_ she feel about him?

He was her best friend, she knew that for sure; she trusted him more than anyone else and he had always done everything in his power for her. She knew that she felt comfortable with him and safe and that she would be lost without him, as she had proven in Carthak. However, all that being said, could she be his lover? He was handsome, even she knew that, and she closed her eyes briefly and imagined what it would be like to be with him.

What would it be like to hold him close as a lover would or for him to steal her away into a dark corner and kiss her deeply? A strange sensation shot through her as she imagined what it would feel like to have him kiss her. It felt like excitement and want and something else she couldn't describe all rolled into one. Breathing deeply she opened her eyes, her hands shaking. Gods above, she had fallen in love with him without even realizing it.

Daine's mind reeled again as she thought of what to do next, and a sudden fear shot through her. What if Broad Foot had been mistaken and Numair really felt nothing for her? She turned quickly to question the god but she found the space next to her empty. Hands still shaking she thought over the last few weeks once more. No, she was sure there was something there and if not he would have to tell her himself. Her fatigue gone she swung her legs out of bed and strode towards the door before her courage could fail her.

Her legs were shaking but she still managed to make it to his door which she opened quietly, glad that no on else seemed to be awake. Stepping quietly into his room she saw him lying in his bed, deep in sleep, the moonlight casting light across his face. Quietly she padded over to his sleeping for and sat gently on the side of the bed. Daine stared at him for a moment before slowly brushing a strand of hair from his eyes and caressing his cheek. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly, looking up at her in confusion.

"Daine?" He asked, his voiced marred with sleep. As his hand came up to cover her own.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly and he only looked up at her in confusion.

"Tell you what?" He asked but before he could say more she leaned down and kissed him with all the passion that she possessed. His arms encircled her and pulled her closer so that she lay partly on top of him and she sighed melting into the kiss. If she had not been sure before, she certainly was now. She had never had a moment as perfect as this. The desire that coursed through her at his touch made her lightheaded and all she could think was that she wanted more.

He pulled back and she could feel his chest rising and falling rapidly against her own.

"No." She mumbled, already missing the feel of him and as they continued to kiss softly she heard him mumble something, hearing the word dream.

"This isn't a dream, Numair." She whispered, kissing him again. Suddenly he broke away and sat up, looking down at her with wide eyes. For a moment he looked around the room and then back at her.

"I'm not dreaming." It was a statement, not a question.

"No you dolt, you aren't." She said, laughing lightly and sitting up with him.

"Don't laugh about this Daine. Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, stumbling over his own words. She froze, fearing that she had made the wrong choice though his actions mere moments ago said differently.

"What did it feel like I was doing?"

"But w-why?" He looked lost, continually looking back and forth from her and the bed. She took a deep breath before sitting up on her knees and maneuvering herself so that she was directly in front of him and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Because." She said softly, forcing him to look at her and bringing her face close to his. "I love you." She whispered as she brought her lips to his. She kissed him slowly and sweetly and he pulled away raggedly, though only by inches.

"But-" She cut him off, shushing him gently.

"Do you love me?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

"I, well-" He began to stumble over his words and she quieted him once more, bringing her lips close to his once more.

"Do you love me?" She asked again, gently and heard an intake of breath from him.

"Gods yes, more than anything in this life." With that he closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply.

As the kiss deepened, Daine moved so that she had one leg on either side of the mage and he pulled her close, making a low noise in his throat. Feeling eager she pressed herself more firmly against him and pushed them both flat against the bed as he whispered her name. For the next few minutes she was devoid of thought and aware of only his mouth and hands as they explored her body. She moaned as he found a sensitive spot on her neck and, feeling his arousal, she rolled her hips, causing him to shudder and freeze. Smiling wickedly, amazed at the effect she could have on him she moved to repeat the action but his hands held her hips firmly in place.

"Daine, I, uh" He gasped, his voice low. "Not that I'm not enjoying this but this, as I am sure you have noticed by now, but this really isn't the time or the place for this sort of thing." He said, still gasping, and she pouted.

"Why not? We're alone aren't we and it's the last time we'll be in a comfortable bed for a while." She said, surprised at how low her own voice was, and bent down to nibble on his ear. He tensed up and gasped before pushing her away gently.

"You make an excellent argument, but we're both tired and sore and there are things to talk about when it comes to you and me. Not to mention that we are currently in your parents house and your father is the god of the hunt." He paused as she looked at him. "Which pretty much means he could kill me with his little finger." Daine sighed looking at him.

"Well I'll agree with the last one at least." She sat up and noted the half relieved half regretful look on his face. "I'll go back to my room on one condition." She said, knowing that she was pouting.

"What's that?" He asked, looking apprehensive.

"Kiss me once more?" She smiled at him and he smiled back, pulling her closer to oblige.

* * *

**:)**


End file.
